Fifty Shades of Divergent
by Rachel Weasley96
Summary: Fifty Shades of Grey if it was with Divergent characters. Tris Prior is a senior of Chicago University and has to go interview Four Eaton for her school. Things take off from there when she becomes infatuated with him. Will the feeling become mutual or will she be turned down by him? Please Read and Review. Please be nice while reviewing I don't write often. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Divergent, the characters or Fifty Shades of Grey

**Tris's POV**

I stare at myself in the full length mirror in my bedroom, trying to convince myself that I need to do this for my friend. My name is Beatrice Prior and I am currently a senior at the University of Chicago. My best friend Christina is the editor of the fashion section of our school's magazine and she managed to schedule an interview with Four Eaton who is the C.E.O. of Dauntless a big security company that is used all over America.

I would so much rather be studying right now for the finals that are in about two weeks. However Christina woke up with the flu yesterday and instead of moving the interview and which would put it next year so we wouldn't be able to write it. Being the friend I am I said that I would go in her place so she could still get her story.

"Tris are you ready to go yet?" Christina asks me through the door, "Your interview is in 30 minutes you should start to leave now." I open the door still unsure of the outfit that Christina got me into.

"Are you sure that I have to wear all of this?" I ask her trying to get out of the outfit that she stuffed me into. It consists of a black high-wasted pencil skirt that goes to my knees but is so tight that I am finding it hard to move, a tight, white button down shirt that is tucked into the skirt and finally black heels that have five inch heels and a 1 inch platform. "How am I supposed to walk in these little own drive?"

"You'll get used to them," Christina says turning around and starting to head downstairs, "Come on you're going to be late for the interview and it took me forever to get this article."

"Fine, I'm coming," I say back as I slowly walking out of my room trying not to fall.

"Remember your interview is at 3. When you walk in ask for Mr. Eaton and tell them you're here instead of Christina and the receptionist will tell you what to do from there." Christina says handing me the keys to my car. "You will do well I know you will!"

"Thanks!" I say getting into my car. "I'll text you after I finish the interview. I can pick up food for dinner on my way back." I call out as I pull out of the garage.

As soon as I turn onto the road I turn the radio up pretty much as loud as it will go Black Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora comes on I start to sing along as I speed down the highway to the Dauntless building. When I pull up to the building a valet comes out and asks me if I want to valet park my car and I say sure. Why not feel important even though I'm just going for a meeting.

When I get into the building I am surprised at what I see. The couches and every furniture item are black and all the couches are leather. The walls are a grey so dark that if you looked at them quickly you would think that they are black as well but they actually are a really dark shade of grey.

Once I get passed looking at all of the décor I notice how every woman that works here is very pretty and wearing an outfit very similar to mine just with different colours.

And once I get passed that I finally make my way to the main desk, "My name is Tris Prior and I'm here for an interview with Mr. Eaton I'm here instead of Christina." I say suddenly very nervous.

"Yes of course Ms. Prior if you will follow me," she says getting up and leading me around the corner to a wall of elevators, "When you get into the elevator go up to the top floor and Lauren will take you to see Mr. Eaton for your interview. Good luck." She says as the elevator doors close.

Once the doors close I look for the top floor button that I need to press to get to the interview. OH WOW there are a more floors than I thought there would be. Floor 50 is the top floor. Once I manage to press the button the elevator starts to move up quite quickly.

When the door opens I stumble out damn heels. A girl starts to walk towards me so I assume she's Lauren, "Hello Ms. Prior," she greets me very formally, "If you come with me I will take you to see Mr. Eaton." She says as she leads me down a hallway that looks very similar to the one that is in the lobby. All of the women that work in this office are so pretty. If I wanted to work here I wouldn't be pretty enough.

"You can wait outside his office and I'll let him know that you're here," she says turning to go into his office.

After about three minutes she comes back out and tells me that I can go into his office. As I walk into his office I stumble over the heels that Christina forced me into, and fall onto the floor. I make a mental note to tell her when I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR FIFTY SHADES OF GREY**

After I get over the shock that I just fell flat on my face I start to pull myself up. Only to find that I am getting assisted by a strong pair of arms.

"Are you okay?" asks the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. Attached to the blue eyes is a strong face with a hooked nose, a barely there upper lip and a very full lower lip. His hair is brown and slightly curly if he was to grow it. He is very attractive. I can barely get my thoughts together.

"Yay I'm fine thanks. My friend thought that it would be a good idea to stick me in these heels even though she knows that I can't walk in them," I say and now I'm rambling. Shut up Tris. I move my eyes to the floor so I don't say anything that I'll regret.

"Are you here to interview me? Are you Christina, I was told that a college girl named Christina was going to come," he asks suddenly, "I have a meeting in about half an hour so we'll need to make this quick." He says quickly turning around and leading me into his office so I can interview him.

"What do you want to ask me?" he says while going over to the table on the opposite side of his office with chairs around it, gesturing for me to sit with him.

"Well I'm not Christina, she's sick so she asked me to come in her place and me being the friend I am came in her place. So tell me about yourself Mr. Eaton? What was your childhood like?" I ask as I take out a voice recorder and press play along with a legal pad to write stuff down to make sure that I get everything. Even if I don't want to be here I'm going to do an amazing job for Christina.

"There isn't much to tell. I was born and raised in Chicago. My mom died when I was nine. I went Oak Bay Secondary School. **(A/N this is the high school that I went to!) **I then to Chicago University and got a degree in business and start Dauntless Security." He says very serious. It' almost like he didn't want to talk about it.

"What made you want to start Dauntless Security?" I ask curiously. I know that they are very successful and almost all of America uses them but what makes a person want to start a security company.

"I didn't have the most secure upbringing and I want to make sure that other people don't have to go through this. I people to feel that their house is safe no matter where they are in the world whether they are visiting their parents on the other side of town or on a cruise around the world." He answers me looking at his hands that are fiddling with a piece of paper that was left on the table.

"That is very thoughtful of you," I say really impressed. I didn't think that his reason for starting this company would be so deep and serious, "While I was preparing for this interview I was looking up things about you and one thing that I have noticed is that you haven't had a girlfriend, fiancé, wife or anything. Someone as attractive as you should have had at least one by now with how long you've been in the public eye." I say and as soon as it's out of my mouth I immediately regret it. Why would I say something like that? Beatrice come you know better than that. You're supposed to be a professional.

"Well… there hasn't been anyone that's caught my eye so I've stayed single. Why are you asking Ms. Prior? Do you have someone in mind that I should go out with?" He asks looking me directly in the eye as I turn away and start to blush.

Before I have a chance to answer Lauren enters the room telling Four that he has to get ready for his next meeting but then he does something that I don't think Lauren or I was expecting. "Can you cancel my meeting Ms. Prior and I aren't finished with the interview yet, so if you could cancel my meeting that would be great." He says and then turns back to me.

"Mr. Eaton you don't have to cancel you meeting because of me. I can't let you do that," I say trying to pack my stuff up so I can leave quickly.

"Lauren I want you to cancel this meeting and reschedule it for tomorrow," he says quickly to Lauren and then turns to me, "I want to make sure that you have enough for your article," then turns back to Lauren and motions to her to leave. She huffs and turns to leave the office.

Once she's gone he turns to me, "Now before we were interrupted you asked me why I have always been single and I said that I haven't met anyone that has caught my eye. Do you have someone you think I should go out with?"

"No I didn't mean that I had someone that you should go out with; I just fine it surprising that you haven't gone out with anyone since you've been in the public eye," I say very embarrassed which in turn makes be blush like crazy.

"Okay. Now that you know about me I want to know about you," he says as he looks me right in the eyes again. As soon as he does that I blush and look down at my feet again.

"I'm not that interesting. I live with my best friend Christina and we are both seniors at Chicago University both graduating with an English degree. That's about it," I say suddenly remembering that he just cancelled a meeting because of me so I get all jumpy and start to pack up all of the stuff that I had taken out for the interview, "I shouldn't keep you from your meeting any longer even though you cancelled it. I don't want to take up any more of your time."

"Okay if you insist. Let me walk you to the elevator," he says as he starts to get up from his chair and waits for me to get ready to leave his office. Once I stand up and get my stuff together he holds the door open for me and follows me to the elevator. The whole way to the elevator I can see Lauren glaring at me through the corner of my eye.

Once we get to the elevator we wait a while and then we here a ding signalling that the elevator is here. I am getting ready to get leave Mr. Eaton but when the elevator doors open a man walks out. He has caramel skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

He doesn't look like he works here, seeing as he is only in jeans and a golf shirt, "Hey Four, are we still on for golf after work? I can't wait to kick your butt again," he says and laughs once he gets to the end. He definitely doesn't work here. He seems more like a friend.

"Zeke how many times to I have to tell you that was a onetime thing you aren't going to beat me," he says laughing. He then turns his attention back to me and whispers in my ear, "I'm glad that your friend couldn't come."

I am in shock that he just said that to me. I don't know what to do so I just said good bye to Mr. Eaton and the guy named Zeke and then the elevator doors closed and I don't know if I can handle meeting him again, I might do something that I regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the elevator doors close I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I lean on the elevator wall as I go back down to the ground floor. I can't believe that I that Four said that to me. "I'm glad your friend couldn't come,"what is that supposed to mean? I thought that if Christina had gone instead it would have been better. At least she didn't fall into the office what an impression I made.

When I hear a ding signalling that the elevator had stopped on the ground floor. I open my eyes and push myself off the wall and make my way out of the building hoping to not embarrass myself anymore. Once I get out the door I go to the valet and get my car back. It's a yellow fiat convertible with black seats and I love it.

I turn the radio up loud and it's currently playing Shell Shock from the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle movie and I roll the top down. I stop that the grocery store to get food for dinner. I decide on making macaroni and cheese and chicken soup to make Christina feel better.

I turn my music down and start to put my roof back up on the car as I pull into the driveway. I get out get my bag that has all of the stuff for Christina and the grocery bags and make my way into the house, "Christina I'm home, and I brought stuff to make dinner," I yell through the house as I make my way to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute," she yells back at me as I start to get the chicken ready for the soup.

Once she comes down you can tell that she still doesn't feel very well. She doesn't have any make-up on, which means that she really doesn't feel well because she always has make-up on, and is in flannel pj's with a housecoat and slippers on, "How did the interview go?" she asks as she pulls herself onto the counter while I keep making dinner now getting the cheese ready for the mac and cheese.

"It didn't start very well, I fell into his office because of the heels that you made me wear which was really embarrassing. Other than that I think the interview went well. Although one of his assistants came in and told him that he had a meeting that was starting in the next couple of minutes and he cancelled it because he wanted to get to know me. And then at the end of the interview he walked me to the elevator and said that he was glad that you couldn't come." I finish as I put the mac and cheese in the oven to brown up and turn my attention back to the soup.

"He said that he was glad I couldn't come?" Christina asks in shock.

"Yes he said that. Right before I got into the elevator he turned to me and said he was glad that you couldn't come," I say as I put the last of the chicken in the soup.

"Someone likes you!" Christina exclaims as she hopes of the counter and hugs me before turning to get two bowls and plates out of the cupboard near the stove and setting them down for me.

"I don't think so I mean why would someone like me what is there to like?" I ask genuinely curious, "I'm not that exciting I mean I work at Divergent and when I'm not there I'm either in class or studying for class or I'm with you." I reply ladling the soup into the bowls before turning to the oven to get the mac and cheese and putting some of it onto the plates.

"You are very interesting you just don't realize it," Christina says back very matter-a-factly before putting some soup into her mouth, "You're also very pretty I don't know why you don't see it."

"Okay, well I don't agree with you," I say before putting more food into my mouth, "The interview is on the voice recorder thingy that you gave me and I also took notes so that is on the legal pad. I'll give it to you once we finish eating." I say as I finish my food.

I get up and give the stuff to Christina and go up to my room to study for my finals. Well try to study for my finals, I'm really thinking about Four Eaton. Why would he like me I mean there isn't anything about me that would attract anyone to me. I need to get him out of my mind, I have finals in a week and these are more important than a guy that definitely doesn't like me.

I look over at my clock to see how much more time I have before I should go to bed because I have work tomorrow. I work at Divergent it's the largest self defence store in the midwest. When I turn to the clock I see that it is almost midnight, "Wow I need to get him out of my head," I mutter to myself as I get ready for bed.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep. As soon as I started to dream Mr. Eaton was there. Before long I wake up seeing that I have to be at work in an HOUR I have to leave in like 15 minutes.

I get up and start running around the house like a madwoman so I can be at work on time. I run out of the house with my breakfast sticking out of my mouth pulling my jacket on.

I get to work with 5 minutes to spare thank god. I get my nametag on and get ready for my shift.

Before long it gets really busy with the rush that always comes with the end of the school year.

After the big rush it slows down again and I get bored. I could be at home studying, they don't need me here, there is one person in the store and I don't think that he needs my help.

I start to zone out thinking back to my interview with Mr. Eaton. Before I get to think about him for to long I see a hand wave in front of my face, only to see Mr. Eaton looking concerned.

"You looked like you were really zoned out," he says laughing, "I was hoping you could help me find some things," he says still laughing.

"Sure, I mean that's my job so I probably should," I say as I stand up and move from behind the counter, "What do you need?" I ask going to stand beside him.

"I need rope, a target board, and throwing knifes," He says with a very serious facial expression.

"Ok, we'll start with the rope. What type do you need?" I say as we reach the ropes. Showing him that we have a variety of different ropes.

"Just your standard rope," he says even though I can see his eyes looking over every rope we have, "I need about 20 yards."

"Of course," I say as I start to measure out the rope, "If you go two isles to your right you will find the targets and throwing knifes, I'll be over to help you in a minute," I say as I turn my attention back to the rope.

I stand up with the rope in my hands only to find that he was still beside me staring at me. The fact that he was still in the same isle with me I jump and drop the rope in my hands.

"Ok well seeing as you are still with me here is your rope and lets go get your throwing knifes and target," I say as I turn around, leading him to the next isle.

"The target that I want needs to be able to hold the throwing knifes," he says looking over the throwing knifes.

"We have one of those left so it's your lucky day," I say as I pull the target out of the cabinet. I turn around to see that he is picking out the knifes, "I'll bring this and the rope up to the counter so you can pay."

"Ok," he says getting ready to follow me.

Once I get up to the counter and ring everything in it comes to $105.09. When I tell him the total he gives me the money but now before saying, "Thanks for all the help Tris I wouldn't have been able to find this stuff without you," he says turning but not without giving me a wink.

I don't know how he feels about me but I am beginning to fall for him.


	4. Chapter 4

After I get over the fact that Mr. Eaton winked at me I look down and see that he left a card. When I look at it I see that it is his business card.

The rest of the day there's almost no one in the store so I was able to go home early. Mean I could go home early and study for the rest of the day. The whole drive home I was thinking about the fact that I now have Four Eaton's phone number. I don't think that I will ever use it but if Christina needed more for her article then I would use it.

I got home to see that Christina was out so I just went to study, however that didn't work out to well I spent most of the time thinking about Four Eaton.

"Tris! Are you home? I saw your car in the garage!" I hear Christina yell through out the house. Christina's parents are both really big lawyers so when she said that she wanted to go to Chicago University they bought her a house to live in. Me being her best friend means that I get to live with her instead of the crappy dorms almost everyone else lives in.

"Ya, I'm upstairs I'll be down in a minute." I yell as I get out of my thoughts. I make sure that I grab Mr. Eatons card and my phone and make my way downstairs.

"Why are you home so early?" She asks as we make our way to the living room, "not that I mind that you're here seeing as you live here," she says as she laughs.

"There was like no one in the store today so they let me go early. You'll never guess who came into Divergent today." I say as I reposition my legs on the couch so I'm sitting cross legged.

" I don't know, who? Al?" She asks as she starts to laugh. Al is one of our friends. He goes to Chicago University as well. He's a year younger than us and studying photography. He has this massive crush on me but I only like him as a friend. He's like my little brother.

"Haha very funny, no. Mr. Four Eaton came in today," as soon as I say that she stops laughing and her face looks like she's in shock.

"What do you mean he came into Divergent today?" She asks still in shock.

"Exactly what I said. I was off in my mind and I look up to see him staring at me waiting for me to help him. I don't think that he needed the help though he knew what he needed pretty clearly," I say thinking back to this morning.

"What did he buy?" She asks very interested, "I know that it wasn't like a suit or anything like that obviously you work in a self defense store."

"He bought 20 yards of rope, throwing knifes and a target to throw the knifes at," I say slowly making sure that I didn't forget anything. Then I remember something, "when he was leaving he winked at me and when I looked down at the counter there was a card and when I looked at it, it had his phone number on it," I say as I show Christina.

"That isn't his work number," she says talking the card from my hands.

"How do you know. I know that you planned the interview but do you like stalk him or something?" I ask while laughing.

"Haha not funny. When I was making the interview I called his office several times and that's not his office number... I betcha its his cell number!" Christina exclaims as she starts bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Speaking of the interview, I was wondering if you needed anything else for the interview," I say trying to stop her from bouncing with my hands, "Seeing as I have his number now."

"Well I was thinking that we could get pictures to make it a feature article," she says. As she is saying this I can tell that she's planning all of this out in her head, "We can get Al to do the photo shoot so we don't have to pay a photographer. We can rent a room in that new hotel Public," she says getting lost in her ideas.

"Okay, okay I'll call him but I don't know if he's going to want to do the photo shoot," I say as I pull out my phone and begin to type the number.

It takes a couple of rings and then he answers, "Eaton," at first I'm taken back by the way he answered the phone. The only time he talked to me like that was when I first started interviewing him. I then remembered that he didn't know it was me.

"Hi Mr. Eaton, its Tris," I say my voice shaking slightly, "I was talking with my friend Christina and we were wondering if you would mind doing a photo shoot so we could make the article a feature," I say my voice becoming steady but I was still worried that he would say no.

"Hi Tris, if you guys can get everything organized for the photo shoot I'll do it. Get everything organized and send it to my office and I'll be there. I have to go now. If you need anything else feel free to call." And with that he ends the call. I can feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

After I get rid of it I turn to Christina, "He's in. He wants us to organize it all and to send everything to his office."

"Yay!" Christina squeals, "I'll start to organize it tomorrow-" before she can say anymore the doorbell goes off.

I get up to see who it is, when I open the door I see that it's Al.

"Hey Al, come on in," I say as I open the door more and move out of the way so he can get into the house.

"Thanks Tris," he says as he passes me with a big smile. I know he likes me and I think that everyone knows it which makes it even more awkward.

"Al!" Christina squeals once she hears his voice, "I need to ask you something really important!" She keeps squealing bouncing up and down on the couch again.

"We're going to do a photo shoot for the article I'm working on to make it a feature and we were wondering if you could be the photographer for it," she says really excited about it, "Please," she squeals.

"Sure," he says laughing at how excited she is at it, "I can add it to my portfolio. Who am I taking pictures of?" he asks curiously.

"Four Eaton!" Christina exclaims, "Tris interviewed him for me cause I was sick and I really didn't want to reschedule. Then today he came to Tris' work and gave her his number and he's on board with the photo shoot we just need to organize it all."

His face falls when he hears that Four gave his number to me. But he still seems excited about the photo shoot. The rest of the night is us eating pizza and watching tv.

When I wake up in the morning I head downstairs to see Christina on her computer and phone and by the sound of it booking something.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she hangs up the phone.

"I was booking a hotel room for the photo shoot and getting an email ready to send to Four's office. I booked the hotel for tomorrow at 2 at the Public hotel. Are you going to go with us tomorrow?" She asks finally looking up from her computer.

"I was planning on studying but maybe," I say not really wanting to go cause Christina was going to be a pain there making sure that everything is perfect, "You know how I am studying I still have a bunch that I have to go over."

"Come on you can take a break from studying. All you've done the past 2 weeks is studying and working. Take a break and come with us. It'll be fun. You can see Four again," she says the last part with a wink.

"Okay I'll go. Not to see Four though. To see you go crazy making sure everything is going right." I say laughing, as I turn to go upstairs to study.

Christina doesn't bother me the rest of the day, which I am grateful for. There is only so much of Christina I can take in a day. And her squealing this morning was more than enough.

By the time I go to bed it's midnight and I know that Christina is going to get me up early because she'll want to dress me up for the day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

hI get woken up by Christina yelling in my ear and jumping on my bed telling me to get up. When I roll over to sit up I look at the clock and see that it's 6:30. So I decide just to roll over and try to go back to sleep.

"Why are you getting me up this early Chris!" I moan, "I mean we don't have the hotel until 1:30, why are you getting me up this early?" I say mostly into my pillow

"You have to shower and shave everything. We need to do your hair and make up and I know your going to fight me on all of that, and then after that we have to pick you out an outfit and your going to argue with me about that too, so I might as well start early so we won't be late," she says as she pulls me up to push me into the bathroom, "I've put everything on the counter that I want you to use. Call me when you've finished all of it, I'm going to make us breakfast." She says closing the door and turning around presumably to go downstairs to make breakfast.

When I turn around to look at what's on the counter I see a bunch of creams, lotions and things that will probably take forever to figure out to use.

I sigh and pick up the first bottle and start to read apparently it was a spray that you put in your hair after you washed your hair and got out of the shower to make it not frizzy when you blow dry it. After that I gave up trying to thoroughly read them and just took what belonged in the shower with me.

By the time that I get out of the bathroom I look at the clock to see that it is now 7:45. How did it take me over an hour to have a shower? I'm not even dressed yet and already I've spent over double the amount of time that I usually take to get ready.

After I get over that I smell cinnamon buns. I pull my robe on and I start to head downstairs.

When I get into the kitchen I see Christina pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven. I walk over to the cupboard and pull out a couple of plates and then go to the drawer below the counter to get some forks and knifes.

"I have the plates and utensils whenever your ready to eat." I say turning to head into the dinning room.

"Thanks, I'll be in there in a minute." Christina says putting the cinnamon buns on a plate to bring them into the dinning room.

"It took you long enough to finish in the bathroom," Chris says as she puts the cinnamon buns on the table and then turns to sit down in one of the chairs, "I was starting to think that you had fallen asleep in the shower," she jokes, "If you weren't out by the time the cinnamon buns were done I would have gone up and made sure that you were still alive." She says putting a cinnamon bun on her plate.

"No I never fell back asleep," I say grabbing a cinnamon bun, "it took me forever to figure out everything that you had given me but in the end I just decided to wing it." I say as I stuff about a quarter of my cinnamon bun in my mouth.

"Seriously Tris slow down your eating. You're not going to get a boyfriend with the way that you eat. I know you brought forks and knifes to the table I can see them right now and I saw you bring them in." She says while she is cutting her cinnamon bun.

"I know but no one eats it that way you should use your hands," I say as I show her my hands covered in icing and cinnamon goo, "anyway now that you have me up, showered, and fed what else are you going to do with me?

"We need to do your hair which I was thinking of doing like beachy waves and then we are doing your make-up and I was thinking a natural look with a bit of glam and then we need to do your outfit. I just bought a green shirt dress and I think that you would look fantastic in it with my tan heeled boots and nude clutch. We need to get Fours attention, he clearly already likes you." She says completely serious.

"No he doesn't. I'm sure that he was being nice during the interview. When he came into Divergent it's the only one in the area so he didn't have any option there and after he left with and his card was on the counter I'm sure that it just came out of one of his pockets," I say finishing my cinnamon bun, "come on lets finish me getting ready before I change my mind about going with you." I say getting put from the table, taking my dishes with me to put them in the sink, "I'll be in my room. Come get me when you've finished eating," I say as I head upstairs.

Once I get up to my room I get my laptop to see how much more stuff I have to do before my exams. To my delight it's not as much I thought it was. I only have around two chapters left for each class. After that I go on Facebook to see if anything exciting is happening. Nothings happening, everyone is busy with exams.

Christina comes up as I close Facebook. "Are you ready to get your make-up done?" She asks as she brings in a humongous bag of make-up. I pretty sure that she has bought foundation, cover-up and powder in my skin tone just for when she does my make-up.

"Ya, I guess," I say putting my hair into a messy bun so it's not in my face, "lets get this over with."

Over the next 45 minutes Christina puts what feels like 20 pounds of make-up. I am beginning to regret saying yes to going with her today.

When I look in the mirror I'm stunned. I've had Christina do my make-up in the past an every time I forget how noticeable she makes me look.

My face looks flawless with all of the contouring that she did my cheekbones look very noticeable. I had a slightly smoky eye with winged eyeliner. She filled in my eyebrows and gave me a nude lip.

"Wow!" I exclaim, "every time you do my make-up I forget how good it looks but this is probably my favourite time that you've done it." I say hugging her.

"Thank you," she says while hugging me back, "we aren't done yet. It's time to start working on your hair."

I take my hair out of my bun but because I put it in while it was wet the parts that have dried are really crazy. She brushes it to get out all of the tangles, then spraying it with heat protectant to stop split ends from forming.

Once she finished that she plugs in her hair dryer and a curling iron with a huge barrel to get the curls that she wants. After she finishes drying my hair it only takes her 15 minutes to do all of my hair.

"Stay here and I'll get my dress and everything else that you are going to wear." She says while packing up her stuff to take it back to her room.

Once she leaves I get a good look at my hair. When I don't do anything to my hair it is about waist length and that makes it incredibly hard to do anything with it but I can't bring myself to cut it. The fact that she got it curled this well is amazing.

Chris comes running in with my outfit for the day. It is jade green with 3/4 length sleeves and goes to a couple inches above my knee. The boots go to about mid calf and has about a 3 inch heel. The clutch is oversized and is a glossy nude colour.

When I get everything on I love the way I look. I know Christina did this because Four's going to be there but I love this outfit.

"I'll be ready in like 30 minutes. Go watch TV or something, just don't mess up your hair or make-up we don't have time for that." she says before turning back to her room to get ready.

I head downstairs and turn on the food network. There isn't anything super exciting on so I end up watching Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives even though I've seen the episode like 3 times.

Before long Christina comes down. Her hair is straightened and she has a smoky eye and bright red lips. She has a looser leather skirt on and a grey and black chiffon shirt tucked loosely into the front of her skirt. She has her computer bag with her probably so she can put everything together as soon as she gets the pictures.

"You ready to go?" She asks even though she knows the answer cause she got me ready.

"Yup," I say turning the TV off and heading toward her and the garage, "Are we going to take your car?" I ask, "I think that we should take your car, we would probably fit in with everyone else at the hotel."

"Sure we can take mine," she says as we head to her black Porsche Cayman, "there will be a valet there so we can just give the car to him."

Once we pull out of the garage we turn the radio on and This Is How We Do by Katy Perry is so we turn the music up and role the windows down. It only takes about ten minutes to get to the hotel. Christina was right there is a valet and he took the car and we went to the check in counter.

When we got our key cards Al walks into the hotel so we all head up to the room. When we open the door we see house amazing the suite is. There is a massive living room that will have where we have our photo shoot and then there is a bedroom just off of that that has a bed so big I think my whole family can fit on it and still have room. Off of the living room there is a massive balcony. I know that I never would be able to afford this is I had been in charge of getting the hotel.

"We have about an hour before Mr. Eaton will get here," I hear Al say bringing me out of my thoughts, "we better start setting up everything so we can start taking photos right away."

Even though Al said that we should set up he ends up doing most of it because he doesn't want either Chris or I to touch is photo equipment.

"Hey Tris, Four is going to be here in about five minutes do you want to head down to the lobby so you can bring him up to the room?" Christina asks me seeing as I haven't really done anything while Al has been setting up his equipment and she has been setting up her computer to get the photos from Al's computer.

"Sure," I say heading towards the door, "I'll be back."

The trip down to the lobby is uneventful. I'm there for about three minutes before I hear someone say my name. When I look up I see the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. After I get past his eyes I see that he has a man with him that I think is his bodyguard.

"Hi, I assume that you're here to bring us up the photo shoot," he says holding his hand out to help me off the chair I'm sitting on, "you would be correct," I say leading them towards the elevator, "everything is set up in the room so we will be able to start right away," I say pushing the button to get to the room.

"Thank you," Four says. The rest of the elevator ride is quite. When the elevator opens up his bodyguard goes out and as I'm about to get out Four grabs my arm and whispers in my ear, "you look good Tris," he then get out of the elevator as if nothing happened.

I lead them down the hall to the room and open it for them. When Four walks in him and Al look at each other really unhappily.

Other than that the photo shoot goes smoothly. Christina keeps talking about how amazing all the photos are. The photo that Chris picked for the article was the fourth picture that was taken but all of them were really good.

"That's a wrap," Christina says after about 40 minutes. As soon as she says that Al starts to put all of his cameras away and then starts on the backdrop.

I thought that Four and his bodyguard would be the first people to leave but they both stuck around.

"Good job today," I say walking over to where they're sitting, "I know that you have a whole lot of things going on seeing as you run a company. Christina won't say it but the fact that you agreed to do this is really big to her. It's her last article that she's writing before we graduate and she wants to go out with a bang." I say looking at them.

"No problem," he says looking back at me, "Seeing as you guys go to my Alma Mata I wanted to help with that ever is happening there," he says. I can tell that he wanted to say something else but is interrupted by Chris.

"Hey Tris, I'm leaving now are you coming?" She asks.

"Ya, I'm coming," I say standing up but before I can head towards the door I feel something grab my arm. When I look I see that it's Four.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get coffee with me now and then I can drop you off at your house after." he asks trying to be confident but I can hear so nerves in his voice.

"Uh, sure," I say. Before I can say anything else I hear the door close and see that Al has taken all of his stuff and left the room. Chris is then smiling at me and leaves the room. I'm sure that she'll text me as soon as she's in the elevator.

I turn back to him and grab my bag. Then walk towards the door to see if he is following me and he is. When I see that he is I head towards the elevator.

When we get outside I see that it's starting to rain. "There is a little café a couple blocks from here. We could walk or drive," he says looking at me to see which one I would prefer.

"It's only a couple of blocks so I don't mind walking," I say. "Okay great," he says leading me to the corner so we can cross the street.

I'm about to step out into the street when I look and see a biker coming full speed at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I see a bike coming towards me at full speed but I can't make myself get out of the way. I close my eyes and wait for the biker to hit me but it never comes.

I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me. When I open my eyes I see that Four has pulled me out of the way.

"Tris you need to be more careful walking. I don't want anything to happen to you when I'm with you," he says seriously. Even though he says it so seriously he grabs my hand and just keeps walking towards the café he was talking about.

When he grabbed my hand I felt a bolt of electricity go through my hand to my arm and then through the rest of my body.

We walk in silence until we get to the café.

"if you get us a table I'll get us our drinks and food if you want it," he says looking at me, "okay sounds good. I'll have a vanilla latte please."

When I get a table for us to sit at I look around the café. It's small, there's only eight tables. The lighting is dim with lights that hang from the ceiling. Now that I know about this café I can see myself coming here when I'm in downtown Chicago.

"Here you go," Four says as he putting my coffee in front of me, "thank you. What did you get?" I ask.

"A normal latte and a blueberry muffin," he says popping a piece of his muffin into his mouth.

"I know that I already said this but thank you for doing the photo shoot. Christina was so excited when you said you would do it. She literally spent the rest of the night planning it so it would happen as soon as possible." I say before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm glad that Christina was so excited about it," he laughs, "I'm glad that I can help with the article. It's the first article that I have done for the school. I didn't really want it to happen but she was so persistent that I gave in so she would stop bugging me," he says.

Now it's my turn to laugh, "that sounds like something Christina would do. She started talking about the interview as soon as she thought about it. She was so upset when she got sick and couldn't make it to the interview." I say taking another sip of my coffee.

"Between you and me I'm glad that she couldn't make it. I'm glad that you interviewed me." he says eating more of his muffin, "I have a question for you," he says.

"Okay what's the question?" I ask.

"Is there anything going on between you and Al?" he asks looking straight at me.

"No. He wants to go out with me but I don't feel the same way about him," I say finishing my coffee, "thank you again for the coffee. As much as I want to stay and talk I should probably be getting home I have exams that I need to finish studying for."

"No problem. I'm glad that you agreed to go for coffee with me. Now let's get you home," he says standing up and holding his hand out, "are you going to be able to walk back without almost getting hit?" he asks jokingly.

"Hahaha. Very funny," I laugh sarcastically, "I can walk back fine thank you," I say looking over my shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Okay just making sure," he says walking toward me and grabbing my hand, "lets go."

The walk back to the hotel is boring but I didn't nearly get hit by a bike or a car so it was successful. When we get back to the hotel Four walks up to the valet to get his car. I don't hear what he says to the valet and then a car drives up in front of us. I am shocked when I see that it is a Bentley Continental. OMG I love this cars and I can't believe that he has one.

When Four notices that my mouth is hanging open he laughs and says, "close your mouth or you'll catch flies," I close my mouth and slap him.

"Come on lets get you home," he says opening the door for me.

After I get over my shock, I give him directions to my house, "Thank you for the coffee and agreeing to do the photo shoot," I say opening my door to get out.

"No problem. Maybe we can go out for coffee again," he says smiling.

"Maybe after my exams," I say getting out of the car, "bye Mr. Eaton," I say closing the car door and walking to my front door.

As soon as I open the door Christina comes running towards me, "How did it go? Did anything happen? Are you going to see him again?" She asks hopping up and down and pulling me towards the couch.

"It went well I think. I almost got hit by a biker but Four pulled me out of the way so I didn't get hit. I said that I would think about seeing him again after I finish my exams," I say standing up, "speaking of studying I am going to finish studying cause exams start tomorrow if you didn't know. I'll talk to you later I need to finish my studying," I say standing up and making my way to the stairs.

"No Tris, don't go we need to talk about this," she says whining.

"No, I need to study. I'll talk to you later." I say heading upstairs.

The next week goes by in a blur. Getting up and going to exams and then in between the exams studying for my next exam. Friday morning is my last exam. It's English so that's good cause there is very little studying but a ton of writing with all the essays and paragraphs that I have to write.

After my exam I head home and wait for Christina. We always do something to celebrate the end of our exams. Seeing as we just finished our last school exams ever so she will probably want to go to a club or something.

"Tris! Tris! Tris! Tris!," I hear Christina squealing as she comes through the door, "We are going to The Pit tonight!" she says still squealing, "come on let's get you ready," pulling my arm to get me off the couch.

"Okay, okay," I say getting off the couch, "I already have an idea of what I want to wear."

"Oh! What?" Christina says really exciting.

"I was thinking the dress that I wore to the photo shoot but I wasn't sure past that," I say as I head to the bathroom to shower cause I know that Christina is going to make me do it anyway, "I'll go have a shower while you decide what else I should wear,"

After the shower I come out in my robe and see that Chris has set out the dress a pair of nude high heels with the same clutch from the photo shoot and a gold long leopard necklace.

Christina straightens my hair and gives me a smoky eye with a nude lip. All of me getting ready takes about 40 minutes. Christina only takes 25 minutes.

We head downstairs and see that Al is waiting for us. Even though he isn't graduating he said that he would come out with us. With all of us here we head out to the bar.

When we get there it is full of college kids that have finished their exams as well. We manage to find table with a couple of people from the paper.

Al then gets up and goes to the bar and gets a pitcher of beer and a pitcher of margaritas. I have 3 glasses of beer and 2 margaritas.

I'm starting to feel very tipsy. I am such a lightweight.

I get up to go to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom and sit in a stall I get the idea to get my phone out and call someone. The first person I see is Four so I decide that it's a good idea to call him.

He answers on the 3rd ring.

"Eaton," he says very curtly.

"Hi Four, its Tris," I say slightly slurred.

"Tris, where are you?" he asks seriously, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say still slurred, "you don't need to know where I am," I say jokingly.

"Tris stay there. I'm coming to get you," and with that he hangs up.

I don't know what that means. When I stand up and head out I get the feeling that I'm going to throw up so I run outside. I see Al coming behind me out of the corner of my eye.

"Tris, are you okay?" I hear Al asks concerned.

"I don't know. I just got the feeling that I'm going to throw up," I say bending over.

Before I know what's going on I feel Al grab me and try to kiss me. Before he can he gets pulled away from me and I see Four holding Al away from me.

That's when I feel like I'm going to throw up so I scamper over to the bushes and start to throw up. I feel someone pull my hair back and rub my back.

After I finish I see that it was Four , "Come on your coming with me. I'm taking you home." he says helping me stand up.

"I need to find Christina and tell her that I'm going with you," I say trying to make my way back into the club.

"Fine but I'm coming with you," he says putting his arm around me protectively and leads me into the club.

When I find Christina I see that she is dancing with a guy that I don't recognize. Four seems to recognize him though. I see him signal to him that we're leaving.

"Who is that?" I ask as he takes me out of the club.

"That is my brother Will. He'll let her know where you are." he says bringing me to his car.

This isn't the car that he had when we went for coffee. This one is a massive black SUV. When I get into the car I fall asleep as soon as I get buckled in.


End file.
